fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid 3DS
''Metroid 3DS ''is an installment in the Metroid series for the Nintendo 3DS. It features Samus exploring a new planet in order to defeat the Space Pirates, and their leader Ridley. Plot After the events of Metroid Fusion, ''Samus Aran is sent out on another mission to destroy a Space Pirate camp on SR966, a secluded planet in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Samus accepts her mission, and flies off towards the planet. However, as Samus is in orbit above SR966, she is ambushed by Space Pirate troops, lead by what appears to be the original Ridley. Ridley, with a new ability to speak, shoots Samus down and the bounty hunter is sent hurdling towards the planet. She activates the Power Suit and braces for impact. The ship crashes and Samus is knocked unconscious. When Samus wakes up, she finds that she is unharmed for the most part, but her ship and the Power Suit with it are totalled. While Samus sets the two machines into auto-repair she sets out to destroy the camp and defeat Ridley, and find out why he has returned. Deep Colony Samus begins walking along the planet's surface, but falls through the ground and lands inside a deep hole. She finds it is infested with strange ant-like alien creatures, which appear to be carrying some variety of mineral down various tunnels. Samus begins following the tunnels, jumping over large gaps that the larva of the ant creatures appear to be dwelling in. Eventually, after exploring for a long time, she finally approaches what appears to be a long vertical hall. The floor caves in and Ridley appears, strangely more organic than previously. He then begins fighting Samus and is eventually defeated, causing him to fly away down a tunnel. Samus eventually finds the leader of the bugs and space pirate general, Aldritch, at the end of the tunnel. Aldritch begins fighting Samus to protect his exports. Eventually, Aldritch keels over in defeat after being hit by many of Samus' gunshots. Samus then recieves a notification from her ship that her power suit is repaired, and she backtracks to get it. She doesn't notice Ridley soaring above, with Aldritch's corpse in his talons. Samus Aran Samus Aran is an intergalactic bounty hunter, and the main player character of the game. She is sent to destroy a space pirate camp on SR966, a planet towards the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Samus gains several different Power Suits during her time on SR966, with the new ability to toggle between them. Zero Suit ''THE ZERO SUIT IS DESIGNED FOR MANUEVERABILITY AND STEALTH. JETS EMBEDDED IN HEELS FOR ENHANCED VERTICAL TRAVEL. COMES WITH EXTERNAL WEAPON. NOT DESIGNED FOR DEFENSE. Samus obtains the Zero Suit at the beginning of the game, After Ridley causes her gunship to crash onto SR966 with a space pirate attack, Samus' Power Suit requires extensive repair, forcing Samus to explore the planet without it for a while. After defeating Aldritch, Samus' Power Suit is repaired, but Samus can swap into into her Zero Suit. Power Suit Varia Suit Gravity Suit Fusion Suit Sniper Suit Phazon Suit Villains Ridley A newly revived Ridley appears as the main villain of the game, his first time in such a role. With no Mother Brain or Dark Samus to get in his way, Ridley leads an attack on Samus Aran while she is in orbit above SR966, with the intent of killing her once and for all. However, Ridley is furious to discover Samus survived the fall, and decides to pursue her throughout her expedition. As time goes on, Samus discovers more about Ridley's motives and his revival, and this time he is out of for blood; Samus' blood. Aldritch Kraid Crocomire Vorash Nightmare Phazon Samus Roidley Category:Metroid Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Metroid (series) Category:Fan Games